


Storm Stayed

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex and Maggie go on a Valentine's weekend getaway and get storm stayedorthe one where Alex and Maggie fight about Valentine's day and Maggie makes it up to her in the best way possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> my uni closed for the third time this week cause of the snowpocalypse we're getting so here's some fluff to celebrate the ever rare snow day
> 
> plus two of my midterms got postponed and the other went really well yesterday so i don't feel so guilty for 'wasting' my time writing anymore

Maggie Sawyer has never been a fan of Valentine's Day. Ever since she had come out in high school she had detested everything that came with celebrating Valentine's Day. She hated all of the 'his and hers' gifts that showed up in stores, that were of course only sold together, so she couldn't find anything for her and her girlfriend. She hated the expectations that you had to go out to a fancy dinner with your date because everyone stared at her and her girlfriend sitting in the only fancy restaurant in Blue Springs, Nebraska, the other kids jeering and laughing at them if they so much as held hands across the table. She hated that there had to be a specific day to show her love, when she wanted to make sure her girlfriend felt this special every day. 

Maggie's decision to boycott Valentine's day for the rest of her life came when she was 17 years old. She'd had a lovely dinner with her girlfriend at one of the smaller, less fancy places in town, hoping there would be less people around to judge them, and had walked her girl home, holding hands, feeling as happy as could be. Maggie kissed her on her front step, feeling like she was living a romance movie - something she didn't think she'd ever feel. What she didn't know was that her girl wasn't out at home. Her family had thought she'd been on a date with one of the guys from the football team. So when her dad opened the door and caught them kissing, Maggie had received a fierce slap to the face, strong enough to knock her backwards down the stairs. Her girl's father yelled at her, saying she was corrupting his daughter, and that they were never allowed to see each other again. Maggie didn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She was stronger than this. She was stronger than the hate she received until she was home in her bed, where she let it all out, crying through the night, letting herself feel everything. It was that night she decided that Valentine's Day would only ever be filled with hate for her, not love, so she vowed to boycott it for the rest of her days. 

\----

For most of her life, Alex Danvers had never understood the point of Valentine's Day. Those rare moments in her life where she did have a boyfriend on Valentine's Day, she didn't want to go through all that effort to make it some kind of special day. She didn't see the point in getting all dressed up and spending this supposedly special time with someone who she didn't really want to spend time with at all. It just made her feel confused as to why she didn't like it. And then the rest of her life, when she didn't have a boyfriend on Valentine's Day, she would just end up feeling sorry for herself. Why couldn't she make a relationship last? Why didn't she feel what everyone says she should feel about the men in her life? So she tried to distract herself by helping Kara get ready for dates, and letting Kara gush about whatever guy she was dating, hoping that she didn't let her disdain for the day shine through her forced smile ruining the day for Kara too. After she got Kara out the door, it was just her, a pint of ice cream, and Netflix for the rest of the night. Eventually she had resigned herself to the fact that this was her life, and she would likely spend the rest of her days alone.

At least that's what she thought until she met Maggie Sawyer. Then everything changed.

\----

Alex and Maggie were sitting at Alex's table enjoying their coffee before they had to leave for work. 

"So... Valentine's Day is on Saturday." Alex mentioned, trying to sound nonchalant about it, but jumping for joy on the inside. She was thrilled about the idea of spending her first Valentine's Day as an out gay woman with the woman of her dreams, doing all the things she had hated for so many years.

"Ugh, don't remind me... it makes we wanna puke..." Maggie said, swirling her coffee around her mug before taking a large swig.

"Oh...." Alex said, trying to hide her disappointment, "ok..." Alex got up from the table to bring her mug to the kitchen before going to get dressed. She didn't think she could just sit there next to Maggie without Maggie noticing how she was feeling.

Alex stood on the other side of the room, sifting through her closet and picking out clothes for the day. She didn't notice Maggie watching her from the table, picking up on every hint that she was upset. The way she threw her clothes into the hamper a little too forcefully. The slight frown on her lips, the twinkle missing from her eyes. The way she didn't notice she put on mismatching socks. Maggie noticed it all. 

"Alex," Maggie said softly as Alex came back across the room fully dressed and looking for her purse, "what's wrong babe?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, nothing." Alex responded, not looking Maggie in the eye.

"Alex, I know when something is bothering you. You've hardly said a word since you left the table and you haven't smiled either. You won't look at me, and you're avoiding sitting back down. Plus you put on mismatched socks. What's wrong?"

Alex glanced down at her feet and noticed one black sock and one bright green. She groaned and flopped down into the chair in her living room, kicking herself for thinking she could hide this from Maggie. "It's just.... ugh, I dunno, you're gonna think it's stupid."

Maggie walked over to sit on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Alex to come sit. "Come here babe, please talk to me."

Alex moved to sit next to Maggie, letting herself be pulled into Maggie's side, resting her head on her shoulder. "It's just that, well, this is kind of my first real Valentine's day," Alex whispered so softly Maggie almost didn't hear her. 

"Oh..." Maggie gasped, realizing what she had said earlier.

"And I was just excited to get to spend the day with you and celebrate us and to enjoy the day and replace all the bad Valentine's day memories with new, perfect ones." 

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't realize that this would mean so much to you, but babe, I don't do Valentine's day."

Alex sat up and turned to look at Maggie. "What does that even mean Maggie?" she asked, her voice sounding more confrontational than she had intended.

"It means that I don't do Valentine's day. I've got bad memories too and I don't want to relive them. So I don't," Maggie countered, matching the tone of Alex's voice.

"Maggie, please, can't we at least discuss this? You're not the only one with an opinion about this." Alex was trying to keep her emotions in check, but was finding it difficult to not lash out at Maggie over this seemingly small argument. 

"Look, Alex, when I was a teenager I got beaten up by my girlfriend's dad after a Valentine's date because he caught us kissing and she wasn't out at home, and clearly he wasn't ok with it. It was absolutely awful and I don't like to think about it. End of story. I don't do Valentine's day."

Maggie got up off the couch, grabbed her jacket, and headed for the door. "I've gotta get to work. I'll see you later."

\----

Things were tense between Alex and Maggie for the next couple days. Maggie hated that she hurt Alex, but she couldn't bring herself to celebrate a day that she hated with all of her being. Alex tried to forgive Maggie. She understood that Maggie had bad memories associated with the day, but she didn't see why Maggie couldn't try to replace the bad memories with good ones. So things were tense. Maggie still spent most nights at Alex's place, they still met for their lunch breaks, they still called each other for help on cases, but their conversations were slow and strained.

On Thursday night, when Alex had to stay at work late chasing after some alien or another, Maggie called her mom. She needed relationship advice, and her mom had always been able to tell her what she needed to hear.

"Hey mom," Maggie said, trying to sound happy when her mom picked up the phone.

"Maggie dear! How are you? How are things with Alex?"

"Well that's actually what I'm calling about, mom. I need advice."

"Oh Maggie, you're not breaking up with her are you? I haven't even gotten to meet her yet, and she sounds like the most wonderful girl."

"No mom! I'm not breaking up with her. It's just that Valentine's day is coming up this weekend, and well, you remember what happened in high school right?"

"Of course I do dear. How could I forget what that man did to my baby."

"Well I told Alex that I don't celebrate Valentine's and told her the short version of that story, but she's just so upset about it. We've barely talked over the past two days, and I don't get why she can't get over it."

"What did Alex have to say about it Magpie? Surely she has her reasons too."

"I mean, I get her side mom, I do! But I just can't celebrate this. She's excited because it's her first Valentine's day being out and she wants to celebrate that, and I get it! But remembering what happened in high school hurts too much to let myself celebrate."

"Magpie dear, I need you to stop and think for a minute. Remember how intensely you felt everything after coming out? Your first kiss, your first love, your first heartbreak?"

"Yeah mom. It felt like everything was the end of the world. That's just teenage stuff."

"No Maggie, it's not. All of those feeling were intensified by you allowing yourself to feel what you truly felt. You weren't hiding anymore. You felt free. That's what Alex is experiencing now, honey. She hid herself for so many years, and now she just wants to celebrate being herself, and being with you. You need to let her experience that, without giving her more bad memories. Do something special for her. Show her that she's more important than some bad high school memories."

"Oh my god, I hadn't thought of it like that. I have an idea! Thank you mom! I'll talk to you later."

\----

As soon as Maggie hung up with her mom she called her boss and told him that she needed the day off tomorrow. After some bargaining about making up time later and convincing him that this was really important, she was granted the day off, and she begun her planning. 

First, she needed to call J'onn and convince him to let Alex have the afternoon off. He was easier to convince than she thought he would be. 

"Please J'onn, just send her home at lunch. I dunno, just tell her it's not busy and she should go home."

"Of course, Sawyer. Alex deserves a day off anyways. She's hardly taken any time off in three years."

Then Maggie booked a cottage a couple hours away, rented a car, and packed a duffel bag for each of them, hiding them under the bed so Alex wouldn't find them. 

The next morning she left to get groceries when she would usually leave for work so Alex wouldn't suspect anything. When Alex got home at noon she was surprised to see Maggie standing in her living room, waiting with a duffel bag over each shoulder.

"Come on Alex. Let's go." Maggie said, her mouth curling into a sly smile.

"Wha- Where are we going?" Alex stammered, Maggie taking her hand and pulling her out of her apartment.

"You'll see!" Maggie replied cheerfully.

\----

"Maggie, we've been driving for three hours! Where are we going?"

"We're almost there Al, you'll see in a minute." Maggie replied, pulling into a long driveway. They drove up to a quaint cottage surrounded by trees. 

When they got out of the car, Maggie took Alex's hand and led her into the cottage. "Welcome to your Valentine's weekend getaway!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Oh my god Mags! You didn't! You are amazing." Alex pulled Maggie in for a kiss. "So that whole story about not doing Valentine's day wasn't real?"

"Oh no, it's real. But you're worth getting over old emotions for."

"What made you change your mind? You seemed pretty adamant about not wanting to celebrate."

"You deserve everything, so this weekend is about celebrating you embracing yourself and celebrating our love. Also a pep talk from my mom might've helped... But that doesn't change the fact that you deserve to be treated extra special on a special day...because I love you Alex Danvers." 

"I love you too Maggie Sawyer." Alex replied, gazing lovingly into Maggie's eyes. "And remind me to thank your mom when I finally get to meet her."

\----

That evening they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie, Maggie laying against the arm of the couch with Alex resting against her when Alex looked outside and saw snow was falling and that there was already a thick layer of snow coating the ground. 

"It's snowing!!" she exclaimed, jumping off the couch, bouncing on her toes like a child. Maggie sat up laughing at her girlfriend.

"It's like you've never seen snow before, Al. Why so excited?"

"It's just been so long! Kara and I used to build a snowman on the first snowfall of every year. And this is the first snow *I've* seen this year, so what do you say? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Alex looked like a kid in a candy store she was so excited.

"How could I say no to that face? Come on, I think I saw some coats hanging in the closet."

They spent the next couple hours outside, building snowmen, having snowball fights, kissing in the snow, and making snow angels, until the light snow turned into a full blown blizzard and they were both too cold to stay outside any longer. 

When they went inside Alex started a fire in the fireplace while Maggie made hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and soon they were sitting cuddled up next to each on the floor in front of the fireplace, blanket wrapped around their shoulders, legs tangled together, mugs in hand. 

"Thank you, Mags. This is perfect." Alex said, placing her mug down so she could reach up to pull Maggie in for a kiss.

Maggie put her own mug down next to Alex's and pulled the blanket off them, gently leaning Alex back to lay on the floor. She moved to straddle Alex's waist, deepening the kiss. A few minutes of heated making out later, she pulled away dragging her teeth slightly along Alex's bottom lip. 

"It is perfect isn't it. And we haven't even gotten to the best part yet... We may have to stay inside all weekend, but I think I know a few ways to keep you warm..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the best! Please leave me some!
> 
> Also you can send me prompts on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto :)


End file.
